To2
by TailGatomonX3
Summary: For once and all, the two that shouldn't exist together finally descended upon the same world. (Rated T to be safe)


A/N: Before I start off my possibly shortest more-than one-shot (JESUS CHRIS I HAD ONLY LIKE 1000

OR LESS WORDS IN THE WORD COUNT FOR THIS CHAPTER) in my own record, (And it's a romance/adventure _just to split Mel's brain into two! Can't I be excited?!_ ) I've got fellow writing friends to thank!

 **LightTheFlame-Light:** Seriously, without your support and advices, I couldn't even have started this little shit from the back of my mind. You helped me A LOT. Like in some chapters organizations, brain stormings, all of them...you're WAY better than me on this whole writing thing! Shhhh hush, don't you DARE to deny it, the honor is all yours, plus you're that awesome to begin with. Mine are where the dumps belong. Yep. xD This is a collab. So most credits and kudos are to you buddy :)

Whalecum to the shitty story with the same shitty idea and plots! I hope you can enjoy this piece of shit with no regrets and maybe leave some review to tell me how can I do better! Yes, reviews are absolutely welcomed and will be thoroughly read!

* * *

 _ **" Don't cry, we'll meet again."**_

(Ah yes, he could still remember it as if it has just happened before his eyes, with drops of rain drenching him cold to the bone)

* * *

It felt like as if she was floating in nothingness.

No light, no darkness, nothing other than the empty space and herself. Only white flickers occasionally drifted around her body and went out like a candle.

She concluded, was it death the feeling she had conceived?

Thoughts she fathomed, but could not grasp. Where the flickers went, where she was right now, she had no clue. She didn't even know who she was.

Studying her fingers and wondering what she was doing in there as a human being, her feet weighed nothing as she floated in the atmosphere, as if held up by an invisible white hair, keeping her from succumbing into the bottomless pits of empty naught.

Darkness enveloped her vision as she closed her eyes… the air brushed against her skin and the wind caressed her cheeks. She tried to listen for her own heartbeat; she felt nothing, not even a single sound responding the rhythm. Only silence responded to her call.

The only thing that echoed in this surreal prison were questions. Where did she come from? How was she going to get out of here? What was her name? She prayed for a sign, an answer to come to mind.

 _"Open your eyes."_ A voice whispered into the back of her mind, it was small, but loud enough just for her. "And you'll see."

And so she did, pure light overcoming her senses as her conscious melted into it.

* * *

 _ **(The way she drifted off to eternal sleep with a resentful smile, full of unspoken longing. The way her blue eyes fluttered close after giving him one last loving gaze. The way those last words danced along to the soft fading melodies of her voice. By now, everything he had been holding close on were gone with the wind. Gone, gone, GONE like his broken heart.)**_

* * *

For her, the nights were always strange.

The darkness somehow became fascinating enough for her to banish whatever possible fears she had. Even to choose to ignore the scary tales that Veronica told her.

She wandered through the palace's hallway, baby blue eyes wide and curious as she took the sights in one by one.

The sky, cloaked in midnight black glistened with millions of stars that twinkled in randomized orders, along with the moon working its own magic, silvery lights danced into the shadow.

She daren't bat an eyelash until her eyes were tearing up from dryness, fully knowing she would've missed the symphony the stars created if she did. Though it did nothing to explain why she felt a wave of nostalgia washed through her body, as if she watched the night with someone precious beside her from a long time ago.

It also did not help with the fact she was getting strange dreams that was supposedly belonged to someone else either.

These questions had burned themselves into her mind since she was younger; she wanted to ask so desperately for an answer, however, somehow she knew even if she asked, no one could possibly provide an answer. Being under the stars didn't solve them, but watching the mere sight of the calming night cooled down her mind.

A face of milky blurriness, fading in and out of her subconscious. What did it all mean? Being six and all there was no way she could have been mature enough to know. She strolled down into the same path she had walked on every night, her doll clutched in her hand and her footsteps light, careful not the alarm any of the nursemaids or her two sisters by any chance. Leaning on the stony wall, she shivered by how cool it was, but quickly straightened up herself below the dim lit torches in the corridor.

Tonight was one of those nights that she sneaked out from her bedroom just to see the sky.

The stars, were enticing as usual, yet in a twinkling of a moment, they seemed different.

* * *

 **(What had replaced it, was the monster of black, awaken by whatever remained of his emotions. Everything, but her, gone, in a flash pure darkness that belonged to his own)**

* * *

Okay. First chapter of this rotten shit (as I _affectionately_ call it), is done as hell. As I said in the beginning, this is a collab from **LightTheFlame** and me, hell, I can honestly tell you she did the most of it here…MOST CREDITS BELONGED TO HER. JUST CHECK OUT HER STORIES OKAY?! SHE'S AN AWESOME AUTHOR!

The second chapter is currently in progress~

And as per usual, reviews & criticism are WELCOMED IN GIANT HUGS OVER A RANDOM FUCKING RAINBOW FROM THE MELXELI SHIP PARADISE.

I'm out.


End file.
